Pokemon Generations: Satsumi's Journey
by Hakajin
Summary: When Satsumi's dad goes missing on a trip to investigate an ancient temple ruin, she decides to do everything she can to find him. Satsumi is a timid girl prone to worry; dealing with her new friends is almost as hard as dealing with her new enemies. How will she able to face the dangers ahead of her and find her dad? And what is her connection to the mysterious ruins?
1. Prologue (Pt 1)

Prologue (Pt. 1)

I knew something was wrong when he didn't come home for my birthday. My mom said it was nothing: "Maybe he just forgot what day it is; you know how absent-minded your dad can be"– but I could tell she was only trying to make me feel better. She pretended that everything was fine, that there was nothing wrong with sitting at a table for two at my favorite restaurant, or with putting a third of my cake back in the fridge, or with actually being able to hear the funny parts of my favorite movie because no one was laughing too loud. Did she think I didn't notice that her smile was too wide, her voice was too high-pitched and bubbly, or that she kept turning her face away so I wouldn't see her worried expression? I kept glancing at her while we watched the movie– no, not watched– my mom's eyes were glued to the TV screen, but she was staring straight through it.

But I pretended, too. My mom was trying so hard to make me happy, and I didn't want to make her worry about me. So I told her that she was right, maybe something came up; maybe he got so busy he lost track of time. I could almost believe it myself– he really was absent-minded, just like my mom said. He'd forgotten her birthday a few years before; boy, she'd really let him have it for that.

It wasn't the first time he'd been away from home, either– a three time Pokemon League Champion, he travels sometimes, giving speeches and exhibitions. But this time wasn't like the others. It started when Professor Ookido came to our house one day about a week ago. There was nothing unusual about that; he lives nearby, and he and my dad have been friends since they were kids. But this time, it seemed like something was bothering him. His smile was too thin. When I answered the door, he mussed my hair and said "Hey, Short Stuff," like always, but he didn't stop to talk to me, just asked where my dad was. I led him into the kitchen, where my dad was crouched down putting down food bowls Pikachu and his other Pokemon. He looked up, stood, and said hi to Professor Ookido when we entered. Then he said, "Satsumi, why don't you go upstairs and clean your room?" He didn't answer when I said that my room was already clean, just frowned, crossed his arms, and looked me straight in the eye. I knew what he was trying to tell me- cleaning my room was just an excuse; really, he just wanted me to leave so I wouldn't hear their conversation. I was really curious, but I wasn't going to argue. So I left.

That night at dinner, my dad told my mom and me that he had to leave on business for a few days. When my mom asked what kind of business, he shrugged and said "Some archeologists just finished digging up some ruins over in the Nirakar Region. Shigeru wants me to go check it out." 

"Ruins?" my mom said, pausing with her fork halfway to her mouth.

"Yeah, out in the desert, some temple in some mythological city or something." My dad shrugged. "I don't know much about it, but Shigeru seemed excited."

"Then why can't he go?"

My dad looked at me with raised eyebrows, and I turned my face toward my plate, embarrassed by my outburst.

"Shigeru has too much to do at the lab," said my dad, "he has to get the starters ready for this year's new trainers."

"Oh. Right."

That made sense– it was almost time for new trainers to start their Pokemon journeys. But that didn't make me feel any better. I rolled a pea around on my plate with my fork so I wouldn't have to look at my dad.

"Don't worry, Satsumi," he said with a smile in his voice. "I'll be home in plenty of time for your birthday. Have I ever broken my promise?"

I shook my head, feeling a little bad for doubting my dad. I'm really proud of him, and I've gotten kind of used to him being gone sometimes; these days, I don't even cry when he leaves. But I still miss him when he's away, and he knows it. That's why he promised me he'd always be home for my birthday no matter what. My dad's always told me that the day I was born was the most important day of his life, even more important than the day he set out on his Pokemon journey, or the day he first won the title of Pokemon League Champion.

That's why I knew, deep down, that he couldn't have forgotten. Even if he got held up this time, he would've at least called. My mom kept her phone near her all day, kept checking it. The light came back to her eyes every time it rang, then disappeared again as soon as she looked at the caller ID. I hope I hid my disappointment from her better than she hid hers from me.

It was getting late when she looked at the clock, sighed, and headed upstairs. She came back down a minute later carrying something small in one hand. My mom sat down next to me on the sofa and handed me a box a little bigger than my open hands, wrapped in blue paper and  
pink ribbons.

"Happy birthday, Satsumi," she said. "This is from both me and your dad. I was hoping he could be on the phone when you opened it, but... I guess he'll just have to miss out, huh?"

I nodded and smiled back at her as best I could.

"Go ahead, open it!"

I tried to show enthusiasm as I tore into the paper, but a chill ran through me when I saw what the present was. My stunned reflection stared back at me from the blank screen of a new model Pokedex, visible through the cellophane window of the box.

"Mom... wow... this is..."

"You like it?" She said with a laugh in her voice. "Your dad and I picked it out weeks ago; we think you're finally ready to begin your Pokemon journey."

"R-really?"

My mom nodded.

"You've been a lot healthier these past couple of years; I almost can't remember the last time you got sick. And your doctor says it's ok now." She paused, then added "Actually, you probably could've gone last year, but we wanted to wait and make sure."

Why did I feel so anxious? I'd been waiting for this day since I was a little kid. My parents told me countless stories about their adventures while I was growing up– about how they met all of their Pokemon (and each other), about all the places they traveled to, all the gym matches and tournaments they battled in, about all their encounters with the "evil" Team Rocket." I'd make them repeat my favorite ones over and over (especially the one about how my dad won his first Pokemon League), and dream about having my own adventures. What kind of Pokemon would I train? What region would I journey through? What kind of people would I meet? I spent hours imagining it all and couldn't wait to leave home.

But my dreams got put on hold. I was born two and a half months too early, and was sickly for most of my childhood. Fevers, ear infections, and (worst of all), respitory infections– it seemed like there was always something wrong with me. My parents and I hoped I'd be better by the time I turned ten, the age when most kids start their journeys. And I was; at least, I wasn't sick as often, and when I was, it wasn't as serious (though I was still small for my age). But my doctor said I still wasn't healthy enough to travel on my own. My tenth birthday was miserable, and not just because I had a fever. All the other kids my age got to start their journeys; I loved Pokemon just as much as they did, but just because I got sick sometimes... it wasn't fair! Nothing my parents did to cheer me up worked. They told me, maybe I'd be well enough next year;

"No, I won't," I sobbed, "I'll always be sick, and I'll never get to be a Pokemon trainer!"

I said it because I was frustrated and upset, but really, I hoped my parents were right. When they weren't, I started to give up. It seemed like I was just doomed, Pokemon-wise. But now that my chance had finally come...

"It's ok if you don't want to leave just yet," my mom said.

I looked at her and shook my head, scolding myself for letting her see me worry.

"It's not that, this is really great; thank you so much! I was just surprised, is all."

She smiled warmly at me and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Ok. But you don't have to rush things, you know; take as long as you need to feel ready. One more year won't–"

"Mo-om, I'm fine!" I said, pretending to be annoyed.

She laughed and said "Ok, ok! But I wanted to tell you that, anyway. Especially since..."

That's what was bothering me: I was worried about my dad; I couldn't leave home without knowing he was safe.

"It'll be ok, Mom," I said, trying to sound casual, "Dad'll definitely be home before then."  
My mom put her smile back on and said "I'm sure you're right." We both tried to believe that I was.

My mom had contacted the authorities in Eternia City the day after my birthday, but they couldn't find my dad. The police started an investigation, interviewed my mom, Professor Ookido, talked to people in the area where he'd disappeared. He'd been seen there, at least. The archeologists at the site said that he'd been there a week ago, wanting to explore the ruins. They hadn't allowed him in, and he'd gone back to his hotel in the city after a short argument. All his stuff was still there. But my dad had just disappeared. No one had seen him after that night; they had no idea where he'd gone. The police wanted to investigate the ruins, see if he'd been there, but first they needed a permit; it would take days for them to get one.

With every day that passed, I lost a little more hope. Every night, I cried alone in my bed, trying not to imagine what had happened to my dad. What if he was sick somewhere? What if he'd been kidnapped? That didn't seem likely, not when he had Pikachu and his other Pokemon. But they'd disappeared with him. I wished Pikachu were sleeping curled up next to me, the way he always did when I was sick or sad. I hugged my Clefairy doll tight instead, but it wasn't the same. I wanted to crawl in bed with my mom like I used to whenever I had a nightmare, but I couldn't let her know that I could hear her crying. I'd never felt so alone in my life.

Waiting to hear something about my dad was driving me crazy. The day for new trainers to leave on their Pokemon journeys was getting closer and closer, but I couldn't leave without him there, could I? Everything was so wrong, it wasn't the right time. But that was an excuse; I was really just afraid. After all, what could I do against something that even my dad couldn't handle? But sitting around waiting for the phone to ring wasn't helping anything, and I knew deep down that I should be doing everything I could to find him. My dad'd always been there when I needed him. Like the time when I was little and I got really, really sick, the sickest I've ever been. He was away at the Pokemon League finals, going for his third title. But when I woke up in the hospital, he was right there holding my hand, looking down at me and stroking my hair. He'd stayed home for a couple of years after that, to make sure I was ok. My dad would do anything for me. And now that it was my turn to help him, I couldn't let him down. So I decided– I'd leave on my Pokemon journey, and I'd find my dad, no matter what.


	2. Prologue (Pt 2)

Prologue (Pt. 2)

Every time I thought about leaving home, I felt anxious and sick, and I almost wanted to just get it over with. But the next few days just crawled by. To distract myself, I studied up on the Nirakar Region in a book on my dad's shelf. It didn't help much, because it kept reminding me of him, but at least it felt like I was doing something. Maybe that temple or whatever had something to do with his disappearance; maybe I'd find some kind of clue in what I was reading.

I learned that Nirakar is an arid region northwest of Kanto, across the sea. Much of it is desert, but the river that flows from the mountain in the North makes civilization possible; there are both big cities and small towns.

Historians from thousands of years ago wrote down legends of a great city, Paradisio, in the middle of the Nirakar Desert. Paradisio had tall buildings made of glittering stone; a man-made lake and canals; beautiful gardens with fountains. But they didn't know where the city was, exactly, who the people were or where they had gone.

For a long time, modern historians thought Paradisio was just a story. Apparently, historians from a long time ago often exaggerated and wrote down strange rumors as fact. There were no ruins in the Nirakar Desert. The story was impossible, anyway—how could anyone build a civilization in such a dry place? How could they build such huge structures? How could they have used this "glittering stone" when there was nothing like that for miles and miles around? But lots of people still believed in it. They kept looking for it.

And then, fifty years ago, someone found something. It was just a stone sticking out of the ground, but it was long, square, and pointy, obviously carved by someone. The stone turned out to be the top of a spire from a grand palace. At the time my dad's book was published two years ago, they were finished with everything but the temple (which my book says is called a "ziggurat"). Most of the buildings had crumbled and the lake and canals were dry, but it had once been exactly as the ancient historians had said.

But even today, no one has been able to figure out who built the city or how they did it. There have been lots of theories– maybe the lake was fed from an underground water source, maybe they used Pokemon to build, maybe it was aliens– but none of them have worked to explain the city (well, except for the one about the aliens, but no one really takes that seriously). There's no evidence in the soil that there was ever a natural water source. And no tools for capturing Pokemon have been found. None of it makes any sense. There is writing in the ruins that might have the answers, but so far no one has been able to translate it. But linguists keep trying. Some are convinced that there's a great power hidden in the ancient city.

It all sounded like exactly the kind of thing my dad would get himself involved in. Like the time he saved the world from a ruthless Pokemon collector (I was five, sick with another ear infection, when my parents first told me that story. I remember lying on the sofa with my head in my mom's lap and my feet in my dad's, as they told me about arriving on the island just as the people were celebrating the legend of an ancient prophecy, how my dad started out playing the role of the hero, then had to brave a fierce storm to collect the three orbs of power and help Lugia tame the legendary birds of fire, ice, and lightning). Yeah, if I wanted to find my dad, the Paradisio ruins were definitely the place to start.

Two days before I left on my Pokemon journey, I lay on my stomach on my bed, my head propped up in one hand and my book in the other, rereading the part about the ruins.

All of a sudden I heard, "What are you reading, Satsumi?"

I snapped the book closed and laid my arm across the cover, but the look on my mom's face said she already knew the answer to her question. If I'd known she could read the title from where she stood in the hall, I would've closed my door.

"Nothing," I said, sitting up, "I mean, nothing really interesting."

My mom walked into my room and bent over to pick up my book.

_"Nirakar Then and Now," _she read, sitting down beside me. Her smile faltered, but her voice was still steady when she asked, "Are you reading this because of your dad?"

I nodded. There was no point in lying; she wouldn't believe me if I said no. I stared at my feet, which still didn't quite touch the floor when I sat on my bed, and said, "I'm... actually thinking of traveling there on my Pokemon journey."

My face felt hot. I could feel my mom's eyes on me, and I wished she'd say something. I hadn't meant for her to find out this way. Not that I'd been hiding it from her, exactly... I'd just been waiting for the right time. Only, it never seemed to come. So maybe it was better this way.

"I hope you're not planning to go looking for him," my mom said finally.

"I'm not!" I said, facing her. "Nirakar seems like an interesting region, I want to see it for myself!"

My mom studied me carefully, and I had to look away. I knew she was too smart to be fooled by that, but I hadn't had time to think of an answer. I took a deep breath and started over.

"Actually... I do want to know more about the ruins. I need to try to find out what happened. And... I think I'd feel closer to him there."

That was the truth, even if it wasn't the _whole_ truth. My mom hugged me tight, and I laid my head on her shoulder.

"You're such a good girl, Satsumi," she said. "You've grown up so much."

After a moment, she released me, but kept one arm around my shoulders. She looked into my face and tucked my hair behind my ear, as she said, "But you're still a kid. I don't want you getting involved in anything dangerous."

_You and Dad did all kinds of dangerous stuff when you were kids,_ I thought.

"I know, your dad and me did all kinds of dangerous stuff when we were kids," my mom said with a strained smile. "That's why I worry about you. I know a lot can happen on a Pokemon journey, even when you're not looking for trouble, and...Thinking of you getting involved in the kind of things as we did terrifies me."

I leaned into her and wrapped my arms around her waist, and she pulled me close to her again.

"It's ok, Mom," I said. "I'm not gonna look for dad, and I'm not gonna do anything dangerous. I promise."

My mom studied me carefully for a second, and I was afraid she was going to argue. But then she nodded and said "Ok."

My chest felt tight, and I had to fight back tears. I hated lying to her. But there was no point in making her worry, and I had to do this. Maybe I wouldn't even have to break my promise. Maybe my dad wasn't involved with anything dangerous at all, maybe it was all a misunderstanding, and he'd turn up before I even left for my Pokemon journey. I closed my eyes tight and willed it to happen.


	3. Interlude

Interlude

_Mira is angry with me for being angry with her; she says I'm being selfish. After all, she has a family here, other friends, an intended; how can I expect her to leave them all behind and come with me to Mubahk? I'm being unfair, she says. Well,_ I _think it's unfair that I'm to be married off to the prince of a kingdom at the edge of civilization, miles and miles away from everything I've ever known, with no one, not even my lady's maid, to accompany me. I've known Mira since we were children, and I thought we were best friends. I thought she was the one person who'd stay with me no matter what. But I suppose I was the only one who thought that._

Arcanine senses my despondency and nuzzles my face with his huge head. I smile and stroke the fur on his nose.

"At least I'll still have you," I say.

And at least I still have six more months at home. I should try to forget about my marriage and enjoy what little time I have left here. I lie back in Arcanine's soft, warm fur as if he were a pillow. With my head turned toward the sky like this, the ziggurat looms in my vision; the midday sun makes the white stone glitter so blindingly that I have to close my eyes. I know it's only a trick of the light, but sometimes when I look at it towering above me, it seems as if it's about to topple and crush the whole palace. It frightens me sometimes. Ever since I was a child, I've felt a strange force from the ziggurat, pulling on me, as if it were constantly watching me from behind. At least in Mubahk, I'll be able to escape that thing.

The heat is making me drowsy, but a cool breeze keeps it from being unbearable. I could lie here like this all day. After a while, I feel myself drifting off. But suddenly, Arcanine turns his head to the left, the movement rousing me. I sit up and follow his gaze to see Sena wandering toward me on the garden path, head bent, hands clasped behind his back. He's about twenty paces from where Arcanine and I sit beneath the Pomeg tree, but he hasn't noticed me yet. He's frowning, as usual.

Sena's not much older than me, but in the months I've known him, I don't think I've seen him smile once (it's a shame, if he weren't so dour, he wouldn't be bad to look at, with his pale skin and dark eyes and hair). What's he got to be so unhappy about? My father brought him to Urutu, the richest, most beautiful city on Earth, to be a scribe and record the stories of his people on parchment. Just being among the scholars chosen to do the writing for my father's library was a great honor, but he also gave Sena spacious quarters in the palace, all the writing supplies he needs, the finest cotton robes to wear. And yet... My father can't see it, but to me, it's obvious that Sena hates us, the ingrate.

When he's about ten paces away, Arcanine begins a deep growl, and Sena finally looks up and sees me. It pleases me to see his eyes go wide as he realizes he's failed to show me the proper reverence.

He goes down on one knee and bows before me, saying, "Please pardon me for disturbing me, Your Highness."

"You're pardoned," I say, enjoying his nervousness.

I pat Arcanine on the head, silencing him. He lays his head on his paws, but keeps his eyes locked on Sena.

"You may rise," I say to Sena.

He does so. He's trying not to look at Arcanine, but his eyes keep darting back to him.

"Don't worry," I say, "Arcanine won't attack without my permission."

"Well, then. I suppose I have nothing to fear."

Sena gives a polite smile, but it's strained and obviously false. I smile back easily.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Sena?" I say.

"Every day is a beautiful day in Urutu, Your Highness," he replies, which is true, but I can tell he doesn't mean it.

"Well spoken. Tell me, what do you think of our garden?"

Sena looks him and says, "It's wonderful; we have nothing like it in Shul."

"Oh, don't you?"

Of course they don't; Shul is a wasteland of dust and burning sun. Sena knows I know this.

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness," he says politely, but with a hard look in his eyes.

I smile and say, "Well, perhaps my brother will fix that when he becomes Pokemon Emperor."

"Perhaps," says Sena, though we both know it'll never happen.

The people of Shul are fiercely territorial and have been trouble-makers since the first Pokemon Emperor, Alulim, hundreds of years ago. Alulim wanted only to bring water and greenery to their parched land, but they refused out of sheer pride. No wonder Sena is the way he is; it's in his blood.

"By the way, Your Highness, did you remember that you're having your first lesson tomorrow?"

Lesson? What lesson? What is he talking about?

Sena's brows rise when he sees the blank expression on my face, and he says "Didn't His Majesty tell you? I'm to tutor you on the myths and legends of the Empire."

My eyes go wide before I can even try to hide my shock, but I take a breath and try to collect myself.

"So... you're_... to be my tutor?"_

Sena smiles almost imperceptibly at my dismay as he says "That is what his majesty told me."

Arcanine wants to barr his teeth at him, but I stop him as I try to stop my own face from showing my rage. I did tell my father that I wanted to be tutored. There's little else for me to do lately, now that Mira and I aren't speaking. And I thought it would please him. He wants so much for his children to be educated, to know our own history, as well as the cultures of the people in his empire. Or at least, that's what I thought. But it's really only my brother's education that he cares about, isn't it? I was a fool to expect a tutor equal to my brother's. After all, he will one day rule this Empire, while I'm just a girl; what does it matter whether I'm educated? No, an untitled foreigner from a barren land is more than good enough for me. There's no point in even asking my father for a better one.

I wish I could refuse. But if I do, I'll look like a fool to both Sena and my father.

So I cross my arms, smile, and say "Perfect. When do we begin?"


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke from strange dreams I couldn't remember and looked at the clock on my bedside table– 6:30 already? Like my dad, I'd barely slept the night before leaving on my Pokemon journey. Unlike my dad, who'd slept in the next morning and almost missed getting any Pokemon at all, I was going to make sure I got first pick. So I got up and made my bed, trying not to wonder how long it'd be before I slept in it again. I tried to ignore the queasy feeling in my stomach. After all, my dad hadn't been nervous or worried when he started his journey; he was just excited about the adventure ahead of him. I dressed in my blue jumper over a white t-shirt and black leggings, then brushed my hair and clipped my bangs to the left with two silver clips. When I was finished getting ready, I headed down stairs and into the kitchen, where I found my mom making a special breakfast.

"Good morning, Satsumi!" she said when she saw me. "Are you ready for your big day?"

"Yeah!" I said, trying to match her too-cheerful tone.

Soon, we were sitting down with plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. My stomach still felt sick with nerves, and I couldn't really taste anything, but I forced myself to clean my plate. My mom would worry if she knew I had no appetite, so I couldn't let her see– especially not when she was trying so hard to make me happy.

Later, riding to Pallet Town in the back seat of my Aunt Sakura's red convertible, I regretted eating so much. Watching the passing scenery was only making me feel sicker, so I leaned back into my seat, closed my eyes and swallowed hard to fight my nausea. There was nothing to see, anyway, except grass, grass, and more grass.

"You're pretty quiet back there, Satsumi," Aunt Sakura called over the wind. "You ok?"

I opened my eyes and saw her adjusting the rearview mirror to look at me.

"I'm fine!" I called back. "Just, um... thinking about what starter Pokemon I'm going to choose!"

"Huh?" my mom said, twisting around in her seat to talk to me. "I thought you'd already decided?"

_Oops._ I'd forgotten that I'd told her.

"Oh, yeah, I did. But I'm thinking about it again. To make sure it's the right choice."

My mom smiled.

"Well, don't over-think it. At times like this, it's best to go with your gut."

That sounded exactly like something my dad would say.

"Ok!" I said.

We were quiet then. Ahead of us, I saw a girl with a green ponytail and a boy with brunette hair walking along the side of the road. I turned around to see them better as we passed; the girl waved to me, but I couldn't tell if she saw me wave back.

An hour later, we were in Pallet Town. Another ten minutes, and we were driving through Professor Ookido's gate and up his driveway to the Pokemon lab and ranch. My dad and I had been there only a month ago to help Professor Ookido and his assistant, Kenji, replace a section of fence that had rotted. (Well, ok, my dad helped, I mostly just held boards in place and handed everyone nails.) That part of the fence still looked brand new, its spotless white paint standing out against the dingy older parts. It seemed strange that my life had changed so much in that short time.

As we got out of the car, the door to the lab opened, and Professor Ookido, his grandfather, and Kenji came out waving and calling out "hello"s. My grandmother followed, but she rushed ahead of them down the walkway and scooped me up in her arms.

"Oh, Satsumi, I'm so happy for you, Sweetie!" she said.

I hugged her back. After a few seconds, she released me, but kept her hands on my shoulders and held me at an arms' length.

"Look how grown up you are! Time goes by so fast..."

"You just saw me last month, Grandma," I said, smiling up at her.

She laughed.

"Oh, I know. I just can't believe this day is already here; it makes me feel so old!"

She was smiling, but there were tears in her eyes, and I wondered if she was thinking about the day my dad left on his journey. Grandpa Ookido put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You'll never be old, Hanako, as long as you stay young at heart."

"Yeah, he's the real old-timer around here," said Professor Ookido.

"That's right, so you'd better show me some respect!"

Kenji slapped Professor Ookido on the back and said "Yeah, Shigeru, show some respect!"

I tried to laugh along with them, but all I could do was smile. No one mentioned my dad's absence, but they didn't have to– I could feel it, like the hum in my ears in perfect silence. They could, too, I thought; their joking around seemed fake, like they were trying too hard to pretend everything was normal. My eyes kept drifting to the spot beside my mom where my dad should've been standing. My mom wasn't laughing, either, but we both smiled bigger when our eyes met.

"All right, all right," Professor Ookido said, "Enough of that. Satsumi's here to get a Pokemon, not to listen to us talk. You ready, Short Stuff?"

I nodded, and we started up the path to the lab. Professor Ookido put his hand on my back and slowed down, and I matched his steps so I wouldn't get ahead of him. We started lagging behind. The others turned and waited for us when they reached the door, and then he stopped completely. I looked up at him, waiting for him to explain, but all he said was "Um."

Everyone stared at us for a second, and then Kenji smacked his forehead and said, "Oh, no, I was supposed to clean the lab before the new trainers got here! I totally forgot!"

"Kenji!" Professor Ookido said, clearly annoyed. "You were supposed to do that yesterday!"

"I know, I'm sorry! Man, now I'll never finish in time!"

"Don't worry, I can help," Grandpa Ookido said.

"Me, too!" said my Aunt Sakura.

"We'll all help," my mom said.

Kenji opened the door and led everyone inside. I started to follow, but Professor Ookido held me back.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Short Stuff?" he asked.

I nodded, even though his serious tone was already making me nervous. Keeping his hand on my shoulder, he got down on one knee so he could look me directly into my eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry for what's happened. It's ok if you're angry with me, I understand."

"I'm not!" I said, shaking my head.

It wasn't Professor Ookido's fault my dad had gone missing; he couldn't have known what would happen. So it wasn't fair for me to be angry at him.

Professor Ookido smiled and said "Ok. I'm relieved to hear that. But I wanted you to know." He paused, then said, "You know, Satsumi, you're a really brave kid for starting your journey at a time like this. I know it hasn't been easy for you. Your dad would– your dad will be really proud of you when he finds out."

There were so many questions I wanted to ask. Why had he sent my dad to the ziggurat in the first place? What was going on there? But my throat was so tight that I couldn't get any words out without sobbing. Besides, if Professor Ookido figured out what I was up to, he'd probably try to stop me, or tell my mom. So I turned around and hurried up the path before he could see me cry. The path looked blurry and far away through my tears. He was wrong– I wasn't brave, I was terrified. Already, I could feel the anxiety buzzing through my body. What would he say if he knew how much I wanted to forget the whole thing and just go home? But I couldn't do that, I couldn't give up on my dad so easily. So I kept putting one foot in front of the other until I reached the door.

Professor Ookido held it open for me, then led me through the lobby and down a hall to a room I'd never been in before. It was really plain, with white walls and a gray tile floor, but the right wall was lined with floor to ceiling shelves full of Pokeballs. In the middle, there was a metal table that held four more, and I guessed that these were the starters. All the surfaces looked polished and shiny. The room wasn't exactly small, but it was crowded with everyone inside. No one was doing any cleaning.

"Finished up in here?" Professor Ookido asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah," my mom said, "but we didn't really do much. It was clean to begin with."

Kenji shrugged and said, "Shigeru's just kind of a neat-freak."

"Hey, good research begins with a clean lab!" Professor Ookido said, smiling. "You should really know that by now."

He and I moved toward the middle of the room, and everyone else stepped back to make room for us.

"Now, Satsumi," he said, "you're the first trainer here, so you get first pick. Which Pokemon do you choose?"

My heart pounded with excitement– this was it. I took a deep breath and said, "Eevee. I want Eevee."

"Good choice," Professor Ookido said.

Everyone clapped as he picked up the left-most Pokeball and handed it to me. I curled my fingers around it, the metal cool against my skin, and stared at its shiny red and white surface. I'd handled plenty of Pokeballs before, but this one was different, this one was mine. My first Pokemon. How many times had I imagined this moment? Now that it was actually here, it almost didn't feel real.

"You know," Professor Ookido said, interrupting my thoughts, "It was my idea to make Eevee a starter Pokemon."

Everyone laughed at that, but I felt a squeeze at my heart; this was where my dad usually said "What are you talking about, Shigeru, you _know_ it was _my_ idea!" They'd been arguing about it for years, and it'd become kind of a joke between them. Actually, whoever suggested the idea got it from all the trainers who kept requesting Eevee, but it was still a good one. Eevee was a normal type, so it didn't have many advantages in battle, but it didn't have many disadvantages, either. Plus, it had lots of different evolutions, each with a different type, and new trainers could take their time deciding which one they wanted. I'd decided on Eevee a long time ago.

"Why don't we head outside so Satsumi can release her new Pokemon?" Grandpa Ookido suggested. "It's really too crowded in here."

So we headed outside, down the driveway, and through the gate to the road. Everyone stood behind me and watched as I threw the Pokeball and said "Eevee, come out!" (Actually, I was so nervous that I just kind of muttered it.) The ball hit the ground and split open, releasing a flash of white light that began to take the shape of a small, four-legged Pokemon with long ears. The light faded, and there sat Eevee, exactly as I'd imagined– brown fur, tan collar, black eyes. I wondered, would I be able to tell it apart from all the other Eevees in the world once I got to know it better?

"Eevee!" Eevee chirped, jumping to its feet.

I crouched to the ground and held out my hand to it.

"H-hi, Eevee!" I said. "My name is Satsumi; I'm your new trainer!"

Eevee trotted over to me and sniffed my outstretched fingers. Slowly, I reached out to pat its head, and it happily said its name again in response. Eevee's fur was soft and warm. I smiled, really smiled, for the first time in days– meeting Eevee was almost enough to make me forget how worried and upset I'd been feeling.

"Aw, so cute!" my aunt Sakura exclaimed. "Is it a boy or a girl?"  
"This one's a boy," said Professor Ookido.

"It looks like you two are going to get along just fine," my mom said.

That made me think of my dad, how Pikachu hadn't wanted anything to do with him when they first set out on their journey. Eevee watched me curiously as I picked up the Pokeball and stood.

"Return for now, Eevee," I said.

A white beam of light shot out of the ball and hit Eevee, turning him back into light and pulling him inside. I'd let him out again later, but now it was time to say good-bye to my family, and I didn't want Eevee to see me sad so soon after we'd met.

I inhaled deeply, tried to swallow the lump in my throat, and turned around.

"Well, Satsumi, this is it!" Professor Ookido said. "Good luck out there!"

"She won't need it!" Grandpa Ookido added, then said to me, "But you know who to call if you ever need any advice."

"And be sure to tell us about any new Pokemon you meet!" said Kenji.

"I will," I said. "Thank you all."

My aunt Sakura hugged me and said, "I love you, Sweetie."

She released me and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You sure you don't, like, want a ride back to Viridian?" she asked. "I'd be happy to take you."

I shook my head.

"Thanks, but it wouldn't feel right to ride back after getting my first Pokemon. I want to start my journey now."

That was true, but there was another reason– I wasn't ready to leave for Nirakar. I wanted to start looking for my dad as soon as possible, but I could barely believe I was going to a foreign country all by myself. How was that even possible? I'd never been away from home on my own. I needed to take this slow, get used to journeying on my own, before I took the train to Celadon and boarded my plane.

"Ok," my Aunt Sakura said, "I understand." She winked at me and added "You're like, going to do great, I know it!"

"Of course she will," my grandmother said, "it runs in the family."

She pulled me into her arms and held me tight.

"I love you so much, Satsumi," she said, "and I'm so proud of you."

She stood back and wiped away a tear, then added "Do your best out there. But be careful, ok?"

"Ok, I will, I promise."

And then it was time for the hardest part of all– saying good-bye to my mom. She knelt down in front of me and rested her hand on my cheek.

"Oh, Satsumi..." she said.

"Mom..."

And that was it– I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. My mom wiped them away as they rolled down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, now," she said with a sad smile, "or I'll start, too!"

But even though my vision was blurred, I could see that there were already tears in her eyes.

"Mom... I'm really going to–"

I choked up and couldn't finish the sentence. I wanted to tell her how much I was going to miss her, and how sorry I was. It seemed like my mom was always getting left behind! When she and my dad were kids, they'd traveled for years together on their Pokemon journey. Then she'd had to go home to take care of the gym in Cerulean City while he went off and had more adventures. Now he was gone again, and I was leaving her, too? It wasn't fair! Especially when she'd sacrificed so much for me. My mom had been a member of the Elite Four, recognized as the strongest Water-type trainer in the country, until I was born so tiny. Both my parents stayed by my side constantly during my first couple of years, to make sure I was ok, but it was harder on her. Pokemon League Champion wasn't a job; my dad didn't have to make appearances. But when my mom couldn't fulfill her duties as an Elite Four member, she'd had to retire. And this was what she got in return? I wanted to find my dad for her sake, too, so we could be a family again... But if I was doing the right thing, why did I feel so terrible?

"I'm really going to miss you, too, Satsumi," my mom said.

She took my face between her hands and held my gaze.

"But I don't want to hold you back; I want you to go on your journey and meet new people and have new experiences."

"But you'll... you'll be..."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to stay with your Grandma, and Kenji and Shigeru and Grandpa Ookido are all right here."

"And I'll visit, like, all the time," Aunt Sakura added.

"See?" my mom said. "I'll have lots of company! So don't worry about me, ok?"

I nodded and said "Ok," but I didn't mean it.

We hugged each other tight, and I felt her warmth surround me one last time.

"I love you so much, Satsumi," my mom said softly in my ear.

"I love you, too, Mom," I replied, not even trying to hold in my sobs anymore.

What was I going to do without her? I'd never been away from her for more than a few days (and then I was with my grandmother). We let go of each other, and she tucked my hair behind my ear like she always did.

"You're going to be fine," she said through her tears. "Better than fine! Just be careful. And you know you can come home anytime you need to."

"I know."

"I'll let you know as soon as we hear something from your dad."

I nodded and wiped away tears."Ok then. Well, I guess this is good-bye."

"Yeah. Good... Good-bye."

The words came out so quiet and squeaky that I could barely hear myself, but my mom seemed to understand. She stood, kissed my forehead, and took two steps back from me. And with that, I turned and took the first steps of my Pokemon journey.


End file.
